


I Saw The Sign

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: Lena thought she'd never find her soulmate.





	

Lena quickened her pace, turning the street corner abruptly. The trail of gold was slowly disappearing. Her soulmate was close, but they were running away. She held her coat closer to herself as a cold breeze swept the air. The trail went cold, and then it started again. The CEO was not about to lose her soul mate.

Ever since she had moved to National City, she had been seeing the glittering steps all over the place. She heard stories about how some people had different signs that led them to the person they were meant to be with. Some had a tattoo, others had a clock that ran out. Lena had a trail of footprints that glowed when her future girlfriend and wife was near.

She bumped into a few people and murmured a quick apology before rushing off again, the footprints disappeared slowly and turned a corner. Lena followed and stopped in her tracks in the middle of an alley.

_‘What the hell?’_

The golden trail ended completely in the narrow passage. How was that even possible? Lena groaned in frustration. This wasn’t the first time it had happened. Her soulmates footprints would abruptly stop behind a building or in an alley. She once saw the glowing prints on the roof of an apartment building. How her soulmate had managed to get up there was beyond her.

She shook her head and went home disappointed.

Lena once thought that she had been forgotten. That the universe had disregarded her completely and she was destined to walk the earth without a soulmate. Growing up, she never saw a sign and she wasn’t born with a tattoo of any kind. When the topic of soulmates came up, she would avoid any and all questions. Her worry only grew as the years went by and Lena had convinced herself that she didn’t have a soulmate at all.

But as it turned out the universe had not forgotten her, in fact, she was one of the special few who had the golden trail. Very little people had this sign and it was considered very lucky. As for why it was lucky, Lena just didn’t know.

____________________________________________________________________

Lena sat at her office desk. National City was stirring about like normal. The tiny specks outside moved as they scurried to get to work. Her soulmate hadn’t showed herself in days. The CEO stayed up at night wondering when she would meet her other half, if she ever would. A knock at the door startled her and shook her from her thoughts of loneliness.

“Ms. Luthor, Clark Kent and a reporter from CatCo are here to see you” Jess looked at her boss sympathetically. Her boss who had been distracted for the past two weeks. Her boss that was still searching for her soulmate.

“Send them in” Lena sighed, wishing to get the interview over with.

Clark Kent had a special place in her heart, and not in the good way. He was the man who had provided the police with everything they needed to put her brother Lex behind bars and although she was determined to prove herself, to distance herself from the Luthor name, she couldn’t help but dislike the reporter from the Daily Planet.

Clark Kent strode into her office with the same look in his eye, the overachieving self righteous look that he and his buddy, Superman, shared. She barely paid him any mind as her eyes shifted directly towards the girl who hid behind Kent’s broad shoulders. This woman was absolutely gorgeous. Her honey blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and her glasses were slightly askew on the bridge of her nose. The blonde's warm smile was utterly enchanting. She looked at Lena lightly, no stiffness in the way she walked, no hatred in her eyes; her blue eyes still shone bright behind her glasses.

Lena was far too busy admiring this beautiful woman to notice. To notice the bright golden trail that shimmered from the door of her office directly to where the woman stood. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in science class listening to... You guessed it! Ace of Base - The Sign (thanks to Pitch Perfect) and I pretty much forced myself to write this. It started off weird bc I didn't even know where I was going so I just came up with this soulmate AU.


End file.
